1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a water vapor vent structure for a dishwasher comprising a condensation member formed of condensation channels or condensation ribs, capable of effectively condensing moisture contained in water vapor by configuring an exhaustion path of water vapor occurring when drying dishes to be long, and capable of reducing condensed water from leaking to outside of the dishwasher.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a dishwasher is a home electronic appliance for washing dishes by a pressure of washing water injected from upper and lower nozzles mounted in a tub.
The conventional dishwasher is provided with a water vapor vent structure comprising: a washing space formed in a body having an opened front surface, and having a hexahedron shaped-cavity therein; a dish rack slidably inserted into the washing space; a nozzle rotatably disposed below the dish rack, and injecting washing water through an injection hole; a sump disposed below the washing space, and containing washing water therein; a washing pump assembly installed at one side of the sump, and having a washing pump connected to a pump body so that washing water can be supplied to the nozzle installed at the end of an injection channel by a pumping process; a heater installed in the sump, and heating washing water inside the sump; a water vapor vent installed at the door, for exhausting water vapor occurring at the time of drying dishes; and a drying fan.
A drying process inside the washing space will be explained.
When a drying process starts after a rinsing process, external water vapor is introduced, and the introduced water vapor passes through dishes. Then, the external water vapor passing through the dishes are exhausted through the water vapor vent as the drying fan rotates. More specifically, as water vapor passing through the washing space absorbs moisture contained in the dishes, the dishes become dry.
However, the conventional dishwasher has the following problems. Since water vapor occurring from dishes has a short exhaustion path, only a small amount of moisture contained in the water vapor is condensed, whereas most of moisture is exhausted out of the dishwasher in the form of vapor. Accordingly, humidity of an indoor room where the dishwasher is installed increases, which causes a user's discomfort.
Furthermore, even if condensed water occurring at the time of drying dishes is formed at the water vapor vent, the condensed water flows down outside the door, without flowing into the dishwasher. This may cause the door including the water vapor vent to have a degraded appearance, or an installation surface for the dishwasher to be unsanitary.
Furthermore, even when condensed water condensed at the water vapor vent flows into the dishwasher, due to no sealing member for preventing condensed water from flowing into the door, the condensed water flows into the door. This may cause fungus to occur in the door.